


Feed me your cheese, daddy

by tinklytea



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Humor, cheese swallowing, dd/lg, handjob, mozarella worship, parmesan play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinklytea/pseuds/tinklytea
Summary: Sometimes, the desire for high quality cheese is so strong that you just have to take things into your hands (and mouth).
Kudos: 1





	Feed me your cheese, daddy

[F4M] Feed me your cheese, daddy [humor][parmesan play][mozarella worship][cheese swallowing][dirty talk][handjob][DD/lg]

(NOTE: If there's anything you want to change, go right ahead :D)

Mozarella... parmesan... Monterey Jack... wait, this one says it's a "buffalo chicken mozarella stick?" I'm actually really impressed. These have got to be the most high-quality cheese-sticks I've ever seen. 

Did you get all these for me? You know how much I love fancy cheese. 

No? You didn't? Well, who are they for then? 

The cheese is for a party at work? Wait, let me get this straight: you know I love fancy cheese, and you brought this stuff home where I could see it... BUT now you tell me I can't have any, because they're for your co-workers. They're for people who don't appreciate or enjoy cheese as much as I do. They'll probably just eat half of it and throw the rest of it away... you know that, right?

Upset? You think I'm upset? Yeah... maybe I am. What are you going to do about it?

(sarcastically) Oh, you'll let me have one? How generous of you. 

You know what? I have a better idea. How about you give it all to me?

No? You're telling me... "no?" Really? Because I think I can convince you to see things my way. 

I KNOW I can. You know I love fancy cheese, and I'm not going to give it up. I'm sure I can convince you. 

Yeah, I can. Because I know what you want.

(in a much sexier tone) Don't you want to feed it to me, daddy? Feed me your cheese?

Oh, what's wrong? Don't you like it when I call you "daddy?" And I know you like it when I beg for what I want. I can beg for you to give it to me, if that's what it takes to get my cheese. Give me your yummy stuff, daddy. You can put it in my mouth, you know I want it. 

I'm not "fighting dirty," daddy. I just want your cheese-stick in my mouth. I can take such good care of it. You know your baby-girl will appreciate your cheese more than anyone. I can take it all in my mouth and swallow everything like a good girl. Don't you want to watch me swallow it?

Oh! I think I feel a really big cheese-stick poking me right now. I think it's my favorite daddy-flavored one. Do you want to feed your babygirl a special treat? I can just unzip your pants, and...

(unzips)

Wow. It looks like you have a really big cheese-stick just for me. It looks so big, and filling, and best of all... it'll give me a daddy-flavored treat. It's my favorite flavor. It's even better than mozarella.

It's throbbing in my hand. I bet you want me to take THIS cheese stick into my mouth and swallow it down. Do you want me to swallow down my daddy's special dairy product that's been curdled just for me?

Oh, but I can't do that. Not yet. It wouldn't be fair, daddy. You won't let me eat any of the cheese that you brought home, since they're for your co-workers. If you won't feed me the cheese that you brought home, then it just wouldn't be fair to feed me your special daddy-flavored cheese stick either. 

Shhh, it's OK. I know it's a hard choice. You want me to make you feel good, but you also want to bring your fancy cheese to the office. It's a difficult choice. It's just so... hard. So very, very... hard. But I can help you, daddy. You know I'll always help you with hard things.

Earlier, you said you'd let me have one cheese-stick. Just... one. Now's the time to feed it to me. Feed me one of the cheese sticks that you bought. As long as you keep feeding me, I'll keep taking care of daddy's big, throbbing cheese-stick. 

That's fair, isn't it, daddy? I'll take you into my hand and I'll stroke you. I'll stroke you for as long as you keep feeding me what I want. Just feed me until you make a mess for your baby-girl. I'll lick up daddy's mess. I'll swallow it all down like it's the best cheese in the world. You know I'm a greedy girl who always swallows everything daddy gives her. 

You're so hard in my hands. I'll stroke you once you start feeding me. All you have to do is feed me one of those cheese-sticks. Maybe the mozarella one. Hold it in your hand. I'm going to open my mouth for you, daddy. Just slap that mozarella cheese stick onto my tongue.

(tongue slapping noises)

You're throbbing in my hand. Do you want to feed it to me? I'll pucker up my lips like I want a kiss from you. But instead of giving me a kiss, I want you to put your cheese-stick up against my lips... and then you can feed it to me slowly. You can watch me take the tip in my mouth, and you can push it in further. Go slow so you can watch me take it all. Watch my lips slide down the tip, and go further down until I've taken everything.

Feed it to me, daddy. Push it up against my lips. Yes, like that. Mm-hmm. Now push the tip in...

(moaning)

The tip is so yummy, daddy. Feed me more. Push more of it into my mouth.

(more mouth sounds) Can you feel me swirl my tongue around the tip? I can feel all that yummy cheese just melting into my mouth... leaking onto my tongue. I want to swallow it. I'm so greedy, daddy. I'm so greedy and I want to swallow all your cheese. It's all mine, isn't it? I need to swallow it so it can all go into my tummy. 

That's what I'm going to do. When it's all done, when you've fed it all to me, I'm going to lean in really close. I'm going to put my mouth right next to your ear, and I'm going to swallow. I want you to hear what it sounds like when your babygirl swallows all your cheese down her throat. That's what good girls do, isn't it? They swallow for their daddies. 

Please feed me more, daddy. I don't mind if you make me choke. I'll choke on your mozarella stick. I'll take it. Your babygirl can take it all. I want the whole thing in my mouth. It deserves to all go down my throat. Feed it to me. Feed me all of it. Oh, that's it...

(talking with mouth full) I took it all, daddy. I took the whole thing. Aren't you proud of me? 

Let me work it with my mouth. Your babygirl is going to squeeze out every last bit of flavor...

(slurpy mouth noises ensue :D)

Daddy, I think it's time. I think it's time for me to swallow. I'm going to take it all. I want you to listen when I swallow it.

(moaning and whimpering in pleasure, followed by swallowing noises)

I... I swallowed it all, daddy. Did you like that? Am I a good girl for taking all your mozarella down my throat? It feels like you enjoyed it... your special cheese-stick feels so stiff in my hands. And your balls feel so full. They're curdling that special daddy-flavored cheese just for me, aren't they? This is where daddy's special treats come from.

But you only said I could have ONE cheese-stick, didn't you? Now it's all gone... and you still haven't cum. Remember our deal, daddy? If you keep feeding me, I'll keep making you feel good... but only as long as long as you give me cheese-sticks. If you stop giving me cheese, I'll be heartbroken and leave... and you'll have to finish yourself off. You don't want that, do you, daddy? I don't want it either. I want you to feed me more of your yummy stuff.

Oh, you'll feed me? I'm so happy! How about parmesan this time? You've got some yummy parmesan cheese sticks... oh, but they'll make a mess, won't they? There might be crumbs everywhere... I'd better take my shirt off.

(taking shirt off)

Do you like my titties, daddy? Do you think they're pretty? Because I think they'd look even better with your daddy cream all over them. You know I can make you spurt for me. I'll take such good care of your special cheese-stick that you'll make a mess all over my titties. You can watch me lick it up. Your special stuff tastes better than any cheese. 

You know I'm a greedy girl, don't you? Next time you buy cheese, you should just give it all to me. Forget about your co-workers. Just give all that yummy cheese to your babygirl. And instead of just stroking daddy's special cheese stick with my hands, I can slide it inside of me. I could ride you while you feed me all the fancy cheese that you brought home for me.

You like it when I ride you, don't you, daddy? You like the sight of my hips moving back and forth, my babygirl pussy gripping you, and you watching my tits bounce as I ride you? I would ride you until you made a mess inside me. I'd ride you until daddy's special cream kept leaking out of my pussy. You can feed me cheese while you feed my pussy with your special treat. Don't you want that? I want it. I want you to fuck me while you feed me yummy stuff. Fuck me until I've taken all your cheese and drained you dry. Isn't that what good babygirls do? 

Oh, I know you want to do that right now, but we can't. We can't, because... because you hurt my feelings earlier, daddy. You told me you were going to give all that cheese to other people, and it just made me so sad. But it's okay... I'm a good babygirl, and even if I'm a little sad, I'll still make you feel good. I'll make my daddy pop off onto my face. Onto my tits. You can cover me until it looks like I've been coated with melted Swiss cheese. And you can watch as I lick it all up and swallow it. I'm such a greedy girl... and I'm going to swallow whatever you feed me. 

Aww, what's wrong, daddy? Are you getting close? Does it feel good when I stroke you, and play with you? I can feel you throbbing so much for me. Your big cheese stick is so ready to give me his special treat. You're going to let it out all over my face and tits, aren't you? You always tell me I'm pretty, that my face is pretty... but I think it's going to look even better with daddy's melted Swiss cheese all over it. 

I'm going to get on my knees for you. I want you take that big parmesan cheese stick and slide it into my mouth. And when you're getting close... I want you to shove it into my mouth. You don't have to be gentle. When you're about to cum, I want you to make me eat it. Make me swallow it. Make me take that yummy cheese while daddy pops off for me and covers my face and tits with a special treat. 

You're almost there, aren't you? I can feel you throbbing. Your balls are drawing up. I'm going to open my mouth. I want you take that parmesan cheese stick and shove it into my mouth... and while you're making me take it, I want you to make a mess for me, daddy. Make a mess all over your babygirl's pretty face and pretty tits. 

That's it, daddy. I know you're ready. I'm going to open my mouth. Feed it to me. Feed me your parmesan while you cover me in your melted Swiss. Yes, daddy. Do it!

(moaning and slurpy mouth sounds ensue for at least 30 seconds :D)

Oh, daddy... that was good. You made such a mess for me. You fed me some yummy cheese... and now I'm going to lick your special cheese off my face and tits.

(slurpy cleanup)

There's still a little bit leaking from your tip. Don't worry, daddy, your babygirl will kiss your tip and clean it all up. 

(cock kisses)

Now... don't you want to feed me the rest of the cheese that you brought home? Well, maybe not right now... you look a little drained, after all. But I can wait. Feed me that fancy cheese and I'll take good care of you. 

Mm-hmm. Forget about your co-workers. I'm a greedy girl, daddy. I'm not going to share. 

All your cheese belongs to me now.


End file.
